Tik Tok
Tik Tok es una canción de Ke$ha, de su album debút, Animal. Fue cantada por Brittany, tal como ella lo había anunciado en el episodio Brittany/Britney. El resto de New Directions bailó y cantó de fondo. Contexto de la presentación Los chicos presentan esta canción en una asamblea especial que organiza el Director Figgins para conscientizar a los estudiantes del McKinley High sobre los riesgos de beber alcohol a edad temprana. Irónicamente, los chicos están con resaca por la fiesta de Rachel de la noche anterior, y ella les da a todos un vaso de un brebaje alcohólico preparado por ella antes de la función. En determinado momento de la presentación, en el gimnasio del colegio, Brittany se siente mal y vomita sobre Rachel . Al ver esto, Santana también se siente mal y vomita. Luego, Brittany mira a la multitud y les dice "todos, beban con responsabilidad". Posteriormente, el Director Figgins los llama a su despacho, y todos temen que los van a suspender, pero en vez de eso, el director los felicita diciéndoles que gracias a eso nadie se presentó borracho al colegio durante la semana gracias a sus "efectos especiales". Letra Wake up in the morning feeling like P Diddy (Hey, what up girl?) Grab my glasses, I'm out the door, I'm gonna hit this city (Lets go) Before I leave, brush my teeth with a bottle of Jack 'Cause when I leave for the night, I ain't coming back I'm talking pedicure on our toes, toes Trying on all our clothes, clothes Boys blowing up our phones, phones Drop-topping, playing our favorite CDs Pulling up to the parties Trying to get a little bit tipsy Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock, on the clock But the party don't stop, no Ain't got a care in world, but got plenty of beer Ain't got no money in my pocket, but I'm already here And now, the dudes are lining up cause they hear we got swagger But we kick em to the curb unless they look like Mick Jagger I'm talking about everybody getting crunk, crunk Boys tryin' to touch my junk, junk Gonna smack him if he getting too drunk, drunk Now, now, we go until they kick us out, out Or the police shut us down, down Police shut us down, down Po-po shut us Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up You got me now You got that sound Yeah, you got me DJ, you build me up You break me down My heart, it pounds Yeah, you got me With my hands up Put your hands up Put your hands up Now, the party don't start 'til I walk in Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no Don't stop, make it pop DJ, blow my speakers up Tonight, I'mma fight 'Til we see the sunlight Tick tock on the clock But the party don't stop, no